A variety of known MEMS devices are designed to measure applied load and produce an output differential voltage signal proportional to the applied load. These known devices, such as conventional piezoresistive, piezoelectric, and capacitive MEMS force sensors, pressure sensors, and strain gauges, utilize the unique electromechanical properties of materials such as silicon and lead zirconate titanate.
However, there is a need in the pertinent art for an interface device that is capable of receiving and recognizing a range of human user actions. There is also a need in the pertinent art for an interface device that is capable of tolerating a force from a user without being damaged or causing injury to the user.